


Игрок на замену

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Slice of Life, ex-boyfriend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Как вообще можно сравнивать что-то настолько непохожее?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Игрок на замену

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на HQ!! Fucking Fest '20 на @diary.ru.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

— Будешь пиццу?

Кагеяма морщит нос и качает головой: объедаться пиццей, когда завтра игра против Шакалов, — не самая хорошая идея.

— Нахватался от Ушиджимы всякой фигни типа правильного питания?

Хошиуми плюхается рядом на футон, задевая бедром. Проводит рукой по спине — снизу вверх, с силой нажимая пальцами. Тянет за короткие волоски на затылке: к себе, ближе.

Слишком непривычно: много внимания, много прикосновений. Много желания. Как будто совершенно другой человек у него за спиной.

Кагеяма фыркает и разворачивается. Ловит Хошиуми в ловушку рук — ставит их по обе стороны от его плеч, — и упирается лбом в чужой лоб.

— Мы победим завтра.

— Что?.. Какого чёрта ты говоришь об игре в такой момент?

Кагеяма хмурится — неужели не так понял причины волнения? Перед игрой важно успокоиться, может, обсудить некоторые моменты и самое главное — выспаться. Раньше, намного раньше, всё это работало. Возможно, добавлялись просмотры игр (в разумных пределах), секс (не до самого утра) и глупые разговоры.

— Ты в курсе, что я для тебя лишь замена? — Хошиуми задаёт вопросы сразу в лоб, не признаёт намёков и полутонов.

— Это не так.

— Пф-ф.

Они смотрят друг на друга пристально, словно ища во взглядах ответы, которых нет.

Хошиуми длинно выдыхает и отпихивает Кагеяму, перекатываясь на край футона, спиной к нему. Сопит шумно, а потом резко спрашивает:

— Ты в курсе, что ты придурок?

Хошиуми до одури похож на Хинату, но в то же время совершенно другой. Не такой. Совсем не Хината.

Так что и заменой не считается.

Ну, по мнению самого Кагеямы.

Хошиуми жадный, но до Хинаты ему далеко: ему не нужна каждая секунда жизни Кагеямы, он не рвется занять собой всё и сразу. Хошиуми не стремится прикасаться так часто, как только может, — наоборот, более сдержан. И Кагеяма рядом с ним чувствует себя как во льду — скованно и непонятно. Каждый следующий шаг ускользает из виду.

— Ты рад, что сыграешь против него?

Кагеяма смотрит так, словно Хошиуми задал самый глупый вопрос в мире.

— Конечно.

— Я тоже. Рад, что сыграю против него вместе с тобой.

Разговор не клеится, Хошиуми делает вид, что спит, но слишком громко сопит — то ли от возмущения, то ли от переживаний перед игрой. Кагеяма всё же решает его не трогать — как бы не сделать хуже. Разговоры — это совсем не его, раньше подобные непонятные ситуации распутывал Хината, а теперь... Теперь нужно что-то делать самому.

Кагеяма выключает свет и вытягивается рядом с Хошиуми, который лежит чуть ли не на полу — шипит, как рассерженный кот, когда Кагеяма пытается перекатить его к себе поближе — холодно ведь.

Этот вечер странный, очень странный. Кагеяма не понимает что хочет услышать от него Хошиуми или что ему нужно сделать. Отношения с Хинатой закончились вместе с окончанием старшей школы, а с Хошиуми начались с вступлением в Адлерс. И между этими отношениями нет никакой связи, кроме того, что они сами — Хошиуми и Хината — немного похожи между собой.

Но всё в общем — это как небо и земля, совершенно разные уровни. Как школьный волейбол и волейбол в про-лиге. Как первые несмелые касания в тёмном зале и жаркий секс в снятой на двоих квартире.

Как вообще всё это можно сравнивать?

— Коурай, — шепчет Кагеяма в темноту.

— Я сплю. И если ты хочешь сказать какую-то ерунду по типу «нельзя выходить на площадку поссорившись», то отвали, мы не ссорились.

Кагеяма усмехается уголком губ: так чуть понятнее, но всё равно не до конца. Чтобы стать лучше, намного лучше, чем он есть сейчас, нужно стараться. Отношения — тот же волейбол, чем выше ты забираешься, тем сложнее. Но и интереснее.

— Победим завтра вместе.

— Да-да, — ворчит Хошиуми, утыкаясь в подушку. — Если ты не дашь мне выспаться, я засну прямо на площадке, и объясняться перед тренером и командой будешь сам.

Кагеяма пододвигается ближе и обнимает Хошиуми со спины — тот не слишком любит спать вот так, близко, предпочитая разваливаться по всему футону, но сейчас совершенно иной случай. Кагеяма зарывается носом в волосы на затылке и прижимает его до возмущённого вскрика:

— С ума сошёл?

— Основной игрок здесь ты, — выдыхает Кагеяма, надеясь, что хоть так сможет донести то, что чувствует.

— Придурок, — фыркает Хошиуми, но заметно расслабляется под рукой и прижимается в ответ. — Твоё волейбольное мышление — отстой, научись говорить как все остальные.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Кагеяма. — После победы закажем пиццу?

— А Ушиджима против не будет?

— Пофиг, — серьёзно отвечает Кагеяма, чем вызывает у Хошиуми взрыв смеха.

— Можешь же, когда захочешь!

Кагеяма улыбается ему в затылок и думает о том, что в такие моменты он действительно может всё. Лишь бы им было хорошо вместе.


End file.
